


Kinbaku

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom!Hannibal, Dom/sub, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Top!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madformads wanted bound, bottom!Hannibal and I really liked the idea of Will being interested in rope bondage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinbaku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNaughtyVirgin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/gifts).



Ever since he was young, Will had had a natural talent for knots, deft nimble fingers able to tie and untie the most intricate and difficult knots possible.

As an adult, Will had secretly studied various types of rope bondage, the patterns that could be created by the right kinds of knots and twists enthralling him. His favourite being the Japanese form Kinbaku, the sensual and erotic shapes that could be created and the journey that the dom and sub took to reach these beautiful images making his fingers itch for a human canvas.

To look at him no one would ever expect that Will Graham was a dom, with his messy brown curls, wide blue eyes and full pink lips, and to be fair he had never let anyone get close enough to find out. He didn't want to use his talent and knowledge on just anyone, he needed to find his perfect match, someone who needed to be controlled as much as he needed to control.

He never thought his sub would come in the form of Dr Hannibal Lecter. To the outside world he was every inch a dom; tall, broad, imposing, cultured with a magnetic charisma and a stern controlled disposition.

But behind closed doors Will loved to have Hannibal stripped bare on the floor, head lowered in submission and ready for him to work with. The older man's body was truly beautiful, broad and defined, strength and grace personified.

They always started with Will worshipping Hannibal's body, grateful for such an exquisite canvas to work with. He could spend hours running his fingers and mouth along the tanned skin, dip his tongue into the groves of muscle and feel the thrum of his lover's blood pulsing through his body.

Hannibal was often silent, save for deep breaths and gasps drawn from him when Will touched or kissed a particular part of his body, the younger man relishing the silence as he concentrated on feeding his other senses.

Will's favourite rope was jute, the colour of rich red wine and twisted 3 ply to leave delicious indentations on Hannibal's skin once removed, the patterns remaining on his skin long after the rope had gone.

It always made him smile as a small shudder ran through the man at his feet when he saw the rope, Hannibal's pupils blowing wide.

He started with preliminary binds, holding Hannibal's wrists together. Will always insured that the positions he moulded Hannibal into were comfortable for his lover to be in for prolonged periods of time.

The beauty of Kinbaku was not only the aesthetics of creating beautiful patterns of rope across his lover's skin, but that the arrangements, if done correctly, stimulated pressure points on the body and created an almost euphoric state for the model.

Situating himself on the floor next to Hannibal, Will slowly manipulated the rope into intricate patterns across Hannibal's skin, creating what almost looked like another skeleton along the man's hands and arms, trailing down his back and spreading out across his chest like ribs. Hannibal's eyes are always on him as he worked, the older man's breathing steady but deep, nerves alive under his touch.

He moved back for a moment to roll his shoulders and admire his work so far, watching Hannibal turn his head and lick his lips.

“Are you okay?” Will asked softly, smiling as Hannibal looked up at him with hooded eyes and nodded.

“I am fine, thank you.” The deep accented voice replied as his older lover moved his head slightly and gave him a coy smile as he ran his fingers along a sharp cheekbone.

“My beautiful canvas...”

Leaning forward, Will resumed his work, creating sweeping twisting designs up the muscular calves and thighs. He took his time twisting the rope along the narrow defined hips, pausing to dip his head and trail his tongue along the crease, tasting the thin sheen of sweat on the tanned skin.

“Mmmm...” He mused, licking his lips as he raised his head.

Hannibal watched as his dom wound the rope around his already aching cock, tight enough to prevent him from cumming but not enough to cause too much discomfort. A low moan caught in his throat as his lover's long elegant fingers brushed against his heated flesh.

Will smiled as Hannibal arched against his binds at the contact, sharp features going slack as his lips parted in a harsh pant. Removing his hand, the younger man stood up and looked down at his art, biting his lip as he took in the beautiful bound man at his feet.

The sub looked up, a soft moan falling from his lips as he took in his younger lover. Will was dressed in jeans that hung low on his lips and a white shirt that was unbuttoned down to his stomach, revealing the smooth creamy skin of his chest. His stance was wide, powerful and his eyes were hungry as they raked over Hannibal's bound form, sending a shiver through the light haired man as the beautiful hands that had bound him so carefully palmed the straining erection evident in Will's jeans.

"How do you feel love?” Will whispered, voice low and husky with desire. Hannibal shuddered slightly, another moan rumbling through his chest as he stared up at the young man with hooded eyes, the heated flesh of his cock rubbing against the rope. “Because you look sublime...”

“Please...” Was all he could manage as lust and euphoria flowed through his veins like a drug, the cultured and polished doctor having fallen away, revealing the willing submissive underneath, drunk on sensation.

“Please what Hannibal? You know I need you to tell me what you want...” Will said slowly moving his eyes along his partner's writhing form, letting the heat of his gaze sink into the tanned flesh. It thrilled him to unravel his older lover, the normally eloquent man reduced to a stuttering fumbling mess at his feet.

“I need you...” Hannibal arched his neck, Will's gaze raking over his Adam's apple as he swallowed. “I need you _in me_.”

Smiling at his lover's words, Will slowly sank to his knees, trailing his fingers up Hannibal's legs and relishing the feel of steel like muscles under the warm skin. Hannibal was a powerful man, there was no denying it, but the fact that he surrendered his control to Will was intoxicating for the brunette.

Placing his hands on Hannibal's thighs, Will gently pushed them open. He never bound his legs together, as he preferred it when those muscular legs were wrapped around his waist. Keeping his hands flat on the inside of the other man's thighs, Will leant down and blew against the head of the light haired man's straining cock, ripping a gasp from the sub's throat.

Will's lips stretched into a dazzling smile and Hannibal watched in awe as his beautiful dom trailed his tongue agonisingly slow up the length of him before taking him into his mouth, enveloping him in wet heat.

“Dieve, prašome...” Word's in his native language fell from Hannibal's lips as Will's tongue and teeth set his nerves alight, the rope sliding against his skin as his hips jerked upwards into the brunette's mouth, fingers flexing against each other in his binds.

The younger man raised his head from between Hannibal's legs, releasing the sub's erection with a soft pop, blue eyes a stormy hue as he slowly dragged his tongue across his lips. Holding the maroon gaze underneath him, he tilted his head slightly and took in the sight of his usually composed lover completely undone.

Lifting his hips off the floor, Will unclasped his jeans and freed himself from his boxers. Reaching over to one side, he found the small vial he had placed on the floor nearby. Hannibal's eyes never left Will's face as the younger man poured a small amount of oil onto his hands, the light haired man watching those long beautiful fingers glisten in the dull light.

A whimper fell from Hannibal's lips as Will's finger found his entrance, slowly and gently massaging the muscle, his dom watching his reaction before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Hannibal eagerly kissed back, tasting himself on his lover's lips as Will's finger slipped inside. Moving and twisting the digit, Will swallowed Hannibal's moan as he added a second finger, Hannibal's hips thrusting with the movements.

Removing his fingers from Hannibal's body, Will added more oil to his hands and slicked up his aching cock, pumping himself a couple of times before moving back in between Hannibal's legs. The young man took a moment to look down at his older lover, the broad furred chest heaving and maroon eyes staring up at him with naked lust and adoration.

Running his fingers along the muscled thighs, Will gripped himself and slowly moved forwards into Hannibal's body, a gasp on his lips as he was enveloped in the tight heat of the doctor's body.

“Taigi geras...Will please...” The sub muttered as Will sank into his body, hands braced either side of the bound man's head, Hannibal's fingers brushing against his stomach.

“Mano graži nuolankūs...” The sound of his native language on Will's tongue caused Hannibal to moan loudly as the dom rolled his hips. Lifting his bound wrists, Hannibal slid his arms over Will's head and wrapped his legs around the slim hips, gripping his lover's hair and pulling himself upwards for a kiss.

Will kissed him back as he set a slow deep pace, making the older man's whole body move against him, low moans escaping the sub's lips and into the kiss. Hannibal's fingers stroked the back of Will's neck, tilting the younger man's head back so he could kiss down his dom's neck.

The younger man sighed, letting his head fall back against his shoulders as he thrust into the willing body underneath. Hannibal's warm tongue against his flesh and the tight heat of his body was exquisite, leaving Will drunk on the sensations.

Hannibal pulled away from Will's neck, gasping and arching as the younger man hit his prostate over and over with his slow deep thrusts. Will's fingers dug his fingers into the soft rug under Hannibal's back, nails scraping the fabric as his movements started to speed up, Hannibal's gasps turning to loud moans at the assault on his body.

The young dom's eyes squeezed shut, focusing on the feel of sweat slicked skin and rope against his body, the scalding heat of Hannibal's body wrapped around his cock, squeezing him with each thrust of his hips.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer, the slow burn of his blood as he had worked on tying the handsome doctor up, weaving the rope across the tanned skin. Opening his eyes he looked down at Hannibal, the light haired man's head was thrown back against the floor, and knew that his older lover was close.

“...I'm close...” Hannibal's teeth caught his bottom lip for a moment, another gasp being ripped from him.

“Me too...”

Hannibal's fingers clenched in Will's hair, the rope around his bound wrists sliding against the dom's neck as the talented fingers reached between them, loosening the loop of rope around Hannibal's leaking prick before wrapping around it, matching the thrust of his hips with the movement of his hand.

“Will...oh...” The deep timbre of his lover's voice rumbling against him sent shockwaves up Will's spine, the pressure in his belly almost unbearable as Hannibal's body started to tighten around him, the sub's toes curling against his back.

The younger man leant down, capturing the parted lips in his own, his teeth gently sinking against the bottom. Hannibal moaned loudly into the kiss, his body starting to spasm around Will and his cock throbbing against the dom's palm, seed splattering against his stomach.

Will came soon after with a strained cry, Hannibal's body still squeezing him, milking him of his orgasm.

As he returned to earth, Will slowly pulled out of Hannibal, the older man moaning at the loss as he lifted his arms from around his neck. Tucking himself back into his trousers, the dom rose to his feet and walked out of the room. The light haired man opened his eyes as he felt a warm cloth slide against his skin, cleaning him tenderly as Will brushed a kiss against a sharp cheekbone.

“Are you okay?” Will asked softly as he began to undo the knots, leaving indentations across Hannibal's toned body.

“Yes, thank you...” Hannibal flexed his fingers once his wrists were unbound, stretching his arms above his head on the floor as Will continued to loosen and remove the rope.

Once he had finished, Will sat back on his knees and watched Hannibal slowly sit up, the older man's lips pulling into a smile as he touched the younger man's face. Will leant into the touch and kissed his palm.

Blue eyes wandered along the doctor's body, taking in the patterns of the rope still evident against his skin, from across his collar bones, down his arms and chest to the base of his now flaccid cock. Rising to his feet, Will helped Hannibal up from the floor, holding onto the sub as his legs were wobbly.

“Come on love, I'll run you a bath.”

“Will you be joining me?” Will laughed and pressed a gentle kiss to his lover's neck.

“You are insatiable.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I used GoogleTranslate for the Lithuanian phrases so apologies if they do not translate correctly...
> 
> Taigi geras - So good  
> Mano graži nuolankūs - My beautiful submissive  
> Dieve, prašome - God, please


End file.
